


Haircut

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon gets a haircut and is nervous about what Richie will think.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 14





	Haircut

"Well, Rich? What do you think?" 

Richie thought multiple things. 

He thought that Jon looked incredibly different. That He could suddenly see alot more of Jon's Face now that there wasn't a whole bunch of hair in the way. He thought that Jon looked _amazing,_ and while His New Haircut would take some getting used to, Richie loved it. 

Jon grimaced and brought his hand up to his newly cropped hair. "That bad, eh?" He said, smiling but feeling a pang in His heart, nonetheless. He knew it was a mistake. Damn it. He should've kept it long. 

Richie's face, carefully neutral, morphed into an easy grin as He took several steps foward. "I think it looks fantastic!" He threw his arms out and engulfed Jon into a hug. "Though this is..odd." Richie admitted, "I think you look great." He added, in a stage whisper, with a pointed glance toward Dave, who sat, a little dumbfounded, on the couch. "Oh, get a room already, you two- lookin' good, Jon." 


End file.
